warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Syrath's Warriors
The Warriors of Syrath have defiled and raided both the planets of the imperium and Xenos worlds for countless Millenia. These raids are known by many names, 'Terror Crusades', 'Raids of Darkness' and simply 'The Black Death'. Since the Heresy the ranks of his army have swelled beyond meaure as thousands of Space Marines have betrayed the Imperium of Man and rebelled in the name of Syrath. History The Origin of Syrath Syrath the Immortal was originally a Lord of Change of Tzeentch who was as devious as his creator. Syrath began by sealing daemonic pacts with many lesser daemons of the Other Chaos God's in order to further his own goals. The pacts granted to the greedy daemons gave them part of Syrath's own power in exchange for them fighting for Syrath. However these pacts had hidden terms and conditions which entirely changed the allegiance of the gullible daemons from their patron god to Syrath. As well as daemons, Syrath now has many mortal followers who worship him a God. See main article Syrath the Immortal 'The First Traitor Astartes of Syrath' The young Valox Marus was a Thousand Son Librarian in training when the Wolves attacked Prospero, he had a very limited knowledge of the warp compared to many of his contemporaries and he was unaware of his true psychic potential. Valox would later be renamed Arrius the First and would become the first ever Astartes follower of Syrarth. Notable members Syrath: Powerful Greater Daemon, leader and Lord of Syraths warriors. Coraks: Supreme leader of Syrath's military forces, was killed during the battle for Maroc VII , revived by Syrath and became a Daemon prince of Khorne, but still serves Syrath. Farseer Syess: Leader of the Eldar who have sworn them selves to Syrath. Arrius the First: Daemon Prince, first Astartes follower of Syrath. Arrius V: Lord Admiral of the Fleet Organisation The Astartes and Renegade Soldier loyal to Syrath are put into squads, these squads are put into Battle Groups. 10 of these Battle Groups can make up an Army Group. 5 of these Army Groups are made into a War Legion should the need arise. Squad: '''10 Renegade Astartes led by a Second Lieutenant (Aspiring Champion);20 Renegade Guardsmen led by an Officer. '''Battle Group: 200 of Syrath's Warriors (1 Squad of Astartes and 10 Squads of Renegade Guard); 10 Squads led by a First Lieutenant. Army Group: 2000 of Syrath's Warriors (10 Squads of Astartes and 100 Squads of Renegade Guard); 10 Battle Groups led by a Commander War Legion: 10000 of Syrath's Warriors (ratio of Guard to Astartes 20:1); 5 Army Groups led by a Commandant Rankings Ground Troops Lord Marshal Commandant: Supreme leader of the War Legions. Highest Rank attainable by a mortal Astartes. Lord Commandant: Astartes who are capable of leading several War Legions. Forge Commander: Leader of a division of corrupt Techmarines and Armoured Divisions, normaly a former Iron Warrior or Dark Mechanicus. Sorcerer Commander: A powerful Sorcerer of Syraths Warriors, can lead a War Legion or several Army Groups. Commandant: Astartes Leader of a War Legion. Commander: Leader of an Army Group. Highest rank attainable by a non-Astartes follower of Syrath. Sorcerer Lieutenant: A psychicly gifted Astartes of Syrath, equal in rank to a First Lieutenant. First Lieutenant: Leader of a Battle Group. Renegade Guard leader of a Battle Group. Second Lieutenant: Leader of Squads, armoured units and specialits. Specialist Officer: Chaos Space Marine which carries a Heavy Weapon. Officer: Basic Chaos Space Marine; Renegade Guard Squad leader. Corporal: Renegade Guard Veteran. Private: Basic Renegade Guard The Fleet Lord Admiral of the Fleet: Commands Syrath's fleet. Resides in a Battle Barge or Heavy Cruiser. Lord Admiral: Chaos Lord; Commands a renegade Battle Barge or a Subjecator-class heavy destroyer and a small fleet of up to 20 ships (as well as several support ships). Lord Commodore: Chaos Lord; Commands a renegade Battle Barge or Murder-class dreadnought and a small fleet of up to 10 ships (as well as several support ships). Captain: Commands a renegade Strike Cruiser or Providence-''Class destroyer (may command up to 5 ships). Lieutenant Commander: Commands one of the ships of Syrath's fleet. Lowest Fleet rank. All Lieutenant Commanders are former Second Lieutenants who have chosen to take command a ship instead of a regiment. Armoury Warp Cannon: Fires a beam of pure warp energy, everything in the path of the warp energy is reduced to atoms. Warp Beam Cannon: A smaller version of the Warp Cannon, less powerful than it's larger counter part but has the same effect. Spike Grenade: Similar in design to a Shrapnel Greande. The Spike Grenade contains thousands of deadly neuro-poison tipped spikes which are released upon the detonation of the grenade. Sythe Rifle: Large rifle, fires blades of daemonicaly charged Adamantime. These blades are capable of tearing a Power Armoured warrior in two. Hailfire Missile: Fires a missile that explodes in mid air, showering the targets in acid. Plasma Launcher: Larger than a Plasma Cannon, fires a "blast" of plasma, if used too often the weapon can overheat and explode. Balisca: Fires a bolt of corrosive molten metal. Warp Repeater Cannon: Fires a wave of pure warp energy. A Warp Repeater Cannon requiers two weilders, but it can destroy the heaviest of tanks. X-bot: Small flyer that carries a twin linked bolter, is possessed by a daemon. V1 A.A.M : Large tank like machine mounted on tread, armed with a twin linked Lascannon . V2 A.A.M : Not as large as the V2 A.A.M, it mounts a single Autocannon . V3 A.A.M : The only A.A.M that is not tread mounted, it incorperates Pre-Heresy anti-grav technology. Mounts a plasma cannon. Groups of Syrath's Warriors In times of full scale war with the Imperium Syrath will form all of his followers into the following groups Astartes and Humans '''1st War Legion': The greatest and most loyal of Syrath's warriors, lead by Lord Coraks. Numbers 1000 Astartes. 2nd War Legion: Astartes and Renegade Guard under the command of Farseer Syess, Numbers 250 Astartes; 9750 Traitor Guard 3rd War Legion: The mechanised forces of Syrath. Tank Operators, Astartes, Dark Mechanicus, Obliterator Cults and Rogue Techmarines form the bulk of the Legion. 4th War Legion: A group of Chaos Space Marines with Undivided loyalties, led by several Astartes from the Word Bearers. 5th War Legion: A group of Renegade Guard and Astartes that number 10000 in total. 500 Astartes, 9500 Traitor Guard. 6th War Legion: All of the Marines and Guard dedicated to Slaanesh are grouped into this War Legion. 250 Astartes, 9750 Traitor Guard 7th War Legion: A group of Plague Marines and Traitor Guard dedicated to Nurgleth. They specialise in fortifications and number 500 Astartes, 9500 Traitor Guard. 8th War Legion: All World Eaters and followers of Khorne are put into this War Legion. 500 Astartes; 9500 Traitor Guard. 9th War Legion: A group of Tzeentchian Astartes and Renegade Guard. They specialse in sorcrery, lead by Arrius the First. Number 500 Astartes, 9500 Guard. 10th War Legion: Tzeentch, Nurgle, Slaanesh, Khorne and Syrath's followers. The 10th War Legion are sometimes considerded more dedicated to Chaos than the Word Bearers. The Legion is made up of almost completly Renegade Guard. 100 astartes take up the roll of sergeants to the Guardsmen. Xenos 11th Auxiliary Legion: The Eldar of Craftworld Cyrse that fight for Syrath. Syess commands these Eldar and the 2nd War Legion. 12th Auxiliary Legion: A group of Feral Orks dedicated to Syrath who see him as 'Da Big Boss'. 13th Auxiliary Legion: The Dark Eldar sworn to Syrath. Rivals of the 11th Auxiliary Legion. Syess refuses to fight on the same side with them in battle. 'Daemons' Warhost of the Cursed Flame: '''The first daemon's to be given to Syrath's service by The Architect of Fate, they are also his bodyguard. Lead by Syrath the Immortal. '''Warhost of the Bloody Blade: Khornate daemons that were lured into the service of Syrath. Lead by Blood Reaper, a Herald of Khorne. Warhost of the Poisoned Fly: 'Nurgle's daemonic servants who were tricked into following Syrath. Lead by Plague-Ghoul the Decayed One. Quotes By: ''"And once the clock strikes 13 it shall begin..." -Last words of Captain Ethous "I tricked Syrath into to our eternal service. I pledged my service to him for all eternity but he is bound to us until the Universe is dust" '''Farseer Syess, addressing her Craftworld'.' Of: Gallery csm1.jpg|Syrath's Warriors: 1st War Legion csm_Slaanesh.jpg|Syrath's Warrior: 6th War Legion csm_Nurgle.jpg|Syrath's Warrior: 7th War Legion csm_Khorne.jpg|Syrath's Warrior: 8th Legion csm_Tzeentch.jpg|Syrath's Warrior: 9th War Legion csm.php 2.jpg|9th War legon marine Category:Chaos Cults Category:Chaos Category:Syraths warriors Category:Groups